C'est MON frère !
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Gilbert est rentré depuis quelques mois chez son frère et il en a marre ! Marre de cet italien qui essaie de lui voler son frère "Doitsu ! Doitsu ! On va jouer" Ho mais il va se venger et pour ceci il aura l'aide d'un autre italien qui accepte autant que lui ce couple contre-nature. Gerita, Germcest, Gilbert/Lovino.
1. La jalousie est un vilain défaut

Bon voilà ma nouvelle fic hétaliesque. Le premier chapitre est un peu court mais la suite sera sûrement plus longue.  
Rating : K+ (pour cause de language Lovinoesque).  
Perso : Ludwig/Allemagne, Gilbert/Prusse, Feliciano/Veneziano, Lovino/Romano.  
Couples : Ludwig/Gilbert, Ludwig/Feli, Lovino/Gilbert.  
On peut considérer ceci comme la suite d'Einsamkeit

Ha et bien sûr, Hetalia m'appartient autant que... la chamelle mange des requins u.u (Aoutch la comparaison foireuse), c'est-à-dire : aucunement :(

Que dire à part... Enjoy !

* * *

Gilbert était de retour chez son frère depuis quelques mois et il en avait marre. Marre ! MARRE ! Veneziano était bien gentil et bien mignon. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais il tournait un peu trop à son goût autour de SON frère à LUI.

"Allemagne ! Allemagne ! Tu viens jouer avec moi !" L'italien avait encore frapper. Mais il s'arrêtait jamais dans ses tentatives de vols ? Et Ludwig qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Qui se laissait faire.

Alors Gilbert partit. Pas pour laisser en paix, non. Pour trouver un plan. À la hauteur de son magnifique lui. Il empruntait le chemin le menant à la maison d'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, Francis, quand il sentit une aura meurtrière. Il se retourna et le vit, là, son futur allié. Celui qui haïssait au moins autant que lui ce couple contre-nature. Romano Lovino Vargas. Le jumeau de celui qui lui pesait tant.

«Hé ! Mais si ça serait pas ce bon vieux Romano, là. Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ? Tu prévois pas d'attaquer ma maison quand même. Le prusse s'était approché et enfonçait à présent son doigt dans la joue du mafieux. Espagne avait raison, c'était vraiment tout doux et agréable à toucher.  
-Hé connard ! Tu fous quoi là ? Me touche pas ! Me touche pas j'te dit, connard ! On reconnaît tous ici le langage châtié du pur et innocent Lovino Vargas(1).  
-T'es venu détruire un couple hein ? Avoue tout à l'awesome moi que je suis ! Ordonna Gilbert en se mettant à pincer les joues de l'Italien.  
-Je suis venu sauver mon frère de la perversion qu'est le tien, ce sale connard bouffeur de patate !  
-Ça te dirait qu'on s'allie ? Proposa Prusse en souriant.  
-Tu propose quoi ? Demanda l'autre sur un ton de conspirateur avec le même sourire.  
-Allons boire un café.

* * *

Oui je sais, affreusement court (314 mots). La suite d'ici une semaine normalement.

(1) Qui ose dire que Lovino n'est pas la pureté personnifié ?


	2. Romano a un plan ! Tous aux abris !

Et voici le chapitre deux de l'histoire de ces deux frère, je sais que vous êtes toutes et tous impatient/e de savoir ce qu'il va leur arriver.  
Rating : K+ (pour cause de language Lovinoesque).  
Perso : Ludwig/Allemagne, Gilbert/Prusse, Feliciano/Veneziano, Lovino/Romano.  
Couples : Ludwig/Gilbert, Ludwig/Feli, Lovino/Gilbert.  
On peut considérer ceci comme la suite d'Einsamkeit

Et comme je l'ai dit "Hetalia m'appartient autant que... la chamelle mange des requins" et les chamelles ne mangent pas de requins donc, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas :(. D'ailleurs mon anniversaire approche si quelqu'un veux me faire plaisir et m'offrir les droits sur hetalia, je dis pas non.  
Sur ce... Enjoy !

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux « amis » se posèrent dans le premier café qu'ils trouvèrent tenu, comme par hasard, par un espagnol. Leur but ? Trouver un plan pour séparer leurs frères respectifs afin de les avoir pour eux. Pour eux et rien que pour eux.

« Et donc, tu proposes quoi ? On les tabasse jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de se voir ? Proposa le brun.  
-Ça risque pas de fonctionner, je connais mon frère, il est têtu.  
-Et le mien trop stupide pour comprendre.  
-Arrête dis pas ça. Il est gentil, Feli'. Un peu simplet, mais ça fait son charme. Le défendit Gilbert.  
-Quoi ? Connard, toi aussi t'as des vues sur mon p'tit frère ? J'vais t'crever, connard ! S'énerva Romano en attrapant le prusse par le col.  
-Mais nan, mais nan. Je vais t'avouer, je préfère les grands blonds bien musclés que les petits bruns tout chétifs. N'y voit pas une insulte envers ton frère, hein. Le mien est plus... Dans mes goûts disons. Expliqua alors le blanc.  
-Ha mais t'es vraiment dégueulasse comme mec !  
-Ose me dire que tu ressens pas la même chose, Lo-vi-noo ! Dis Gilbert en faisant mine de l'embrasser.  
-Me touche pas. Toi et ton dépravé de frère. Vous êtes dégoûtants. Cria Romano en poussant l'autre.  
-Je sais, tu préfères des personnes plus innocentes que moi et mon frère. Plus petit aussi. Et... Avec des cheveux plus foncés, hein. Chuchota le susnommé dépravé.  
-Ta gueule, connard. Juste ferme la. Dis l'italien après s'être rassit. Si t'en parles à qui que ce soit. Je te crève, même si t'es déjà mort.  
-Compris, mein Liebe.  
-Je crois que pour commencer, on devrait leur parler. Leur expliquer nos sentiments. Dis Lovino, en ignorant la dernière phrase du prusse.  
-Tu te vois aller voir ton cher Feli' et lui dire « Petit frère, je t'aime. Lâche la patate et sors avec moi ! » ?  
-Non. Mais je te vois bien dire un truc du genre à ton frère.  
-Les sentiments c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Puis dire comme ça à Lou' c'est la mort assurée franchement. Faut être moins direct. User de la psychologie. Leur faire comprendre au fur et à mesure que ça nous déplaît. Et ensuite après parler de nos sentiments. Expliqua Gilbert.  
-Mais... Et si... Et s'ils s'aiment vraiment et qu'ils veulent pas arrêter de se voir. Je ferai quoi moi ? J'ai besoin de mon frère. C'est mon seul frère. Romano se mettait à paniquer de plus en plus.  
-Moi aussi c'est mon seul frère. Mon seul Ludwig. Tu sais tout ce que j'ai subi pour lui ? J'ai tout perdu, il est tout ce qu'il me reste ! Je l'aime trop pour juste penser au risque de le perdre. Mais... Le plus vieux arrêta de parler, il semblait ailleurs. L'italien lui renversa un verre d'eau sur la tête.  
-Merci d'être de retour. Donc « mais » quoi ?  
-Mais s'il est plus heureux avec Feliciano qu'avec moi. Je n'aurai pas le choix... Répondit Gilbert avec une voix triste.  
-Tu vas pas tuer MON frère quand même ? J'te laisserai pas faire, connard.  
-Je sais. Je les laisserai tranquilles, j'irai ailleurs. Et je veillerai à ce que rien ni personne ne vienne entacher leur bonheur. Tu représentes peut-être la nation de l'amour, mais n'oublie pas que la mienne avait été créée pour combattre. Que si j'avais eu le temps, ce monde m'appartiendrait.  
-Okay, si tu veux. Et si on leur tendait un piège. Du style, on fait semblant de sortir ensemble pour voir leur réaction. Proposa Lovino  
-Tu sais ce qu'implique « sortir » avec moi ? Demanda Gilbert.  
-Je sais je suis pas con, on devra sûrement s'embrasser... Devant eux.  
-Hé ! Avant d'être une nation, je suis un homme. J'ai des besoins tu sais.  
-Hors de question que je... Avec toi ! Je veux mon frère. Pas qu'il me prenne pour un pervers comme vous.  
-Tu sais simuler ? Pour l'instant ça devrai suffire. C'est ton idée, oublie pas»

Sur ce, Gilbert se leva, paya les cafés et sorti.

* * *

Ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que le premier (711 mots) et puis euh... J'espère que vous avez aimé et laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ou m'envoyer des menaces de morts. A bientôt !


	3. What the Ho les pas doués !

Rating : K+ (pour cause de language Lovinoesque).  
Perso : Ludwig/Allemagne, Gilbert/Prusse, Feliciano/Veneziano, Lovino/Romano.  
Couples : Ludwig/Gilbert, Ludwig/Feli, Lovino/Gilbert.  
On peut considérer ceci comme la suite d'Einsamkeit

Ha et bien sûr, Hetalia m'appartient autant que... la chamelle mange des requins u.u (Aoutch la comparaison foireuse), c'est-à-dire : aucunement :(

Mali' je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour te payer les droits d'auteurs d'Hetalia (et je n'aurai pas eu le temps de faire en sorte que tu les ai), donc à la place je t'offre ceci. J'espère que ça te plaira ! (je n'ai pas encore corriger et ma maman me laisse pas le temps, je le fais à mon retour)

Enjoy your read,  
akahime~ (vous avez vu hétalia est le troisième manga avec le plus de fanfic' sur le site)

Le lendemain, notre italien et notre prussien se retrouvèrent pour leur premier "rendez-vous. C'était un bel après-midi et donc ils décidèrent d'aller dans un parc de la ville. Ils discutèrent de leurs vies parce que bon, avouons-le, ils ont rien d'autres à faire dans la vie : la Prusse n'est plus un pays depuis des dizaines d'années et le représentant "officiel" de l'Italie c'est Veneziano (alors que bon c'est bête parce que Lovino a une plus grande gueule que son frère) et puisqu'ils doivent faire semblant d'être un vrai couple il faut qu'ils se connaissent un peu et s'accordent sur leur histoire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble parce qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au premier regard mais qu'ils n'avaient pas oser se l'avouer avant plusieurs mois.

Ils parlèrent de leur passé, comme le fait que Lovino avait toujours été jaloux de son frère qui étaient considéré comme plus gentil et mignon que lui. Mais est-ce que c'était de sa faute si son frère avait reçu plus d'attention de la part de leur grand-père alors que lui avais dû se débrouiller tout seul ? En grandissant, sa jalousie avait changé en colère et sa colère en amour. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais être séparé de son cher petit frère et voilà qu'à la première guerre qui se présentait il se jetait chez l'ennemi en ignorant son frère.

Gilbert de son côté avait toujours su qu'il aimait son frère mais il n'avait pas le courage de le lui dire et cet amour le tuait petit à petit quand il voyait son aimé s'éloigner. Il se haïssait de ne pas avoir le courage de lui dire c'est trois pitoyables mots et de voir le blond s'intéresser à un autre que lui. Ludwig avait eu besoin d'une armée, Gilbert était devenu une armée. Le poing, l'épée, le feu donc l'Allemagne avait eu besoin, la Prusse l'était devenu. Gilbert était un lâche égoïste de vouloir son frère pour lui sans lui dire, mais dans sa lâcheté il était devenu l'homme, le pays, le plus brave de tous.

Ils étaient pareils, lâches, amoureux, bras armé de l'homme qu'ils aimaient. Ils veillaient tous deux sur leur petit frère, chose la plus précieuse qu'ils avaient sur Terre, plus important que leurs propres vies. Si c'étaient pour leur frère ils tueraient, ils se tueraient. Ils iraient jusqu'en enfer et en reviendraient pour eux.

"Quand tu disais hier que s'ils étaient vraiment heureux tu veillerais à ce que "rien ni personne ne vienne entacher leur bonheur" si je me dresserai contre eux... Tu me tuerais ? Demanda l'Italien.  
-Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je n'aurai aucune hésitation à t'arracher la tête si tu cherches à les séparer et qu'ils refusent. Je suis bien clair ? Expliqua le prussien mortellement sérieux.  
-Alors il y a des chances pour que je meurt dans un avenir proche. Je serai heureux de mourir de ta main. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne laisse pas mon frère voir mon cadavre si tu venais à me tuer. Promet-le. Dis Lovino en lui tendant sa main.  
-Si je devais en arriver à ça, je ferai en sorte de protéger ton frère de l'horreur que ton corps sera devenu après son passage dans mes mains. Tu n'a pas à me demander de te promettre ça, Ludwig me tuerai si le petit en ressortirai traumatisé. Enfin je te le promet. Si je dois te tuer, ton frère ne verra pas ton corps. Gilbert pris sa main et la serra le plus fort qu'il pu."

A ce moment là, ils entendirent six coups de cloche. Il était dix-huit heures. Ils avaient une dernière chose à faire pour clore le rendez-vous. Les deux se mirent en route vers la maison des frère allemands où Ludwig et Feliciano seraient sûrement. Ils firent bien attention à se tenir par la main et à ce que le plus de personnes le voient ainsi.

Le prussien ouvrit la porte en faisant bien attention à lui mettre un grand coup de pied, on est awesome ou on ne l'est pas (et Gilbert EST awesome). Le "couple" trouva leurs frères tranquillement installés en train de discuter de leur journée de travail, discuter signifie évidemment l'Allemand en train de boire une bière pendant que l'Italien monologuait sur sa journée (draguer, manger, faire la sieste, draguer et manger). Le duo se retourna et Veneziano sauta du canapé pour rejoindre son frère. Il pila net en voyant les deux plus vieux se tenant par la main.

"Oy ! Bouffeur de patate, je viens récupérer j'espère que tu l'as pas perverti, connard de patate !.  
-J'ai rien fais à ton frère par contre... C'est quoi ça ? Dis Ludwig en désignant les mains du couple.  
-Ça me semble clair pourtant, p'tit frère. J'vois pas pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de sortir ensemble, après tout on vous dis rien pour toi et Romano. Répliqua Gilbert."

Sur ces mots Romano attrapa le bras de son frère et fit mine de partir.

"Hé beau brun t'oublies rien là ?"

Lovino se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de l'ancienne nation sur les siennes. Gilbert ouvrit légèrement les yeux, son regard lui disait "oublie pas pourquoi on fais ça, joue le jeu, connard". Malheureusement le "jeu" fut interrompit par le petit Feliciano qui, ne supportant pas ce qu'il voyait, tourna de l'œil, entraînant le bras de son frère, qui le tenait toujours, avec le corps au bout. Lovino, qui tenait de son autre bras le prussien, l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute. C'est ce moment que choisit Francis, qui devait remettre un papier à Ludwig et voulais en profiter pour voir son vieil ami, pour entrer et voir la scène c'est-à-dire : Lovino pris en sandwich entre Feliciano et Gilbert, ce dernier l'embrassant à pleine bouche avec une main sous le t-shirt de Veneziano et l'autre Dieu savait où, et l'allemand qui regardait le tout choqué. Ni une ni deux, le français sortit son téléphone, s'empressa de prendre le plus de photos possibles, posa les documents sur la table du salon.

"Et c'est moi le pervers ! Attendez que tout le monde reçoive ça." Dis le dernier arrivé en riant, avant de se mettre à courir en voyant la tête de son ami et de l'italien du sud.


	4. Et une dispute, une !

Trois mois plus tard, **enfin **une suite. Ça fait genre une semaine que je l'ai finit sur papier et j'avais vraiment pas le courage de ne serait-ce qu'allumer mon ordi... Mais bon, voilà la suite des aventures amoureuses de Prusse, Romano, Allemagne et Italie. Je sais pas trop quoi dire et comme ça fait longtemps, Prussia-sama a proposé de nous faire un résumé des évenements.

* * *

*Un plateau simple, entre Gilbert torse-nu les cheveux mouillés, l'air énervé*

-Okay, bon les mecs, je veux un gros plan de mon magnifique visage pour commencer. Ensuite vous me faite un fondu flouté au moment où le flashback arrive. Et quand le flashback est là je veux un filtre sépia pour bien montrer que c'est le passé et tout, avec un peu de flou sur les bords, comme dans les séries américaines à rallonge, okay ? Quoi ? Comment ça on peut pas faire ça ? Pas les moyens techniques ? Mais je m'en fout ! Non, je fais pas ma diva ! Mais Ore-sama a droit à un minimum de classe dans ses présentations. Okay okay, pas de flashback mais je veux un piano ! Comment ça "pour faire quoi ?" pour m'asseoir dessus et montrer à tous que je suis plus classe que l'autre gosse de riche d'Autriche ! Vous me dites quand vous commencer à filmer. Ça a déjà commencer ? Vous pouviez pas le dire ? Et pour quoi vont me prendre mes fans ? Okay je commence.*toussote* Bonsoir à toutes et à tous pour notre quatrième épisode de "C'est MON frère", à cause de grève de l'inspiration de la part du cerveau de l'auteur principale de cette fiction, nous avons été obligé de nous mettre en pause pour une durée indéterminée. Mais nous sommes de retour ! Et pour palier à ce manque outrageux pour vous comme pour moi, je vais vous faire un rappel de ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à présent. Donc, dans les épisodes précédents : *parle très rapidement pour ne pas être interrompu* Romano m'a avoué son amour entier, éternel et inconditionnel dans un café alors que je sortais de chez moi afin de faire profiter le monde de ma beauté; puis nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous, où j'ai été awesome, et en rentrant nous avons retrouvé West et Ita-chan sur le canapé à faire des choses... *esquive une chaussure* ESPECE DE... enfin au moment où Romano allait repartir avec son frère je lui ai rappelé qu'il devait embrasser l'awesome moi ce qui a conduit, après moults erreurs de la part de nos italiens préférés, à une situation gênante et ambiguë au moment où notre chère France entrait en scène. Le sacripan en profita pour prendre la chose en photo et l'envoyer à tous nos collègues. Et maintenant appréciez la suite, centrée sur West et Moi !

*les lumières du plateau s'éteignent, on peut entendre Prussia-sama crier en allemand après son frère à cause du malhonnête tour qu'il lui a fait avant d'entrer sur le plateau*

* * *

Ludwig se tournait dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Il se demandait encore ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère ? Non mais, il sortait vraiment avec Romano ? Et ce mec, il ne détestait pas les allemands ?  
Le blond se leva et parti à la recherche de son frère. Frère qui était allongé sur son lit et mettait à jour son blog. Sûrement racontait il au monde son awesome journée et son premier rendez-vous avec Italie du Sud. Le blond s'allongea à côté de son frère après l'avoir regardé pendant de longues minutes.

« Dis, grand frère, c'était quoi ça ?

-Hum ? Ça quoi ?

-Cette après-midi. C'était quoi ?

-Ha, ça. C'est pas parce que je ne suis plus une nation que je n'ai pas de sentiments. Et... J'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux. T'es bien avec Veneziano... Gilbert cria et se tourna, il ne voulait pas voir son frère.

-Je ne sors pas avec Italie, nous sommes d'anciens alliés qui se rendent visites par amitié. C'est tout. Ludwig se facepalma. C'était à se demander qui était l'aîné.

-Mais bien sûr. Prend moi pour un idiot. Vous êtes trop proches pour être juste amis, tu sais. Même avec France et Espagne on n'est pas aussi proche. Et dieu sait si on l'est...

-Peu importe, je ne sort pas avec Feliciano. Je ne l'ai pas de cette manière et... Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'abord ? Je fais ce que je veux, merde !

-Tu vois ! Tu l'avoues toi-même ! Putain Ludwig je... Puis merde. Casse-toi de ma chambre. Pourquoi t'es venu d'abord ? »

Allemagne soupira et passa sa main sur ses cheveux. Ce que son frère pouvait être bête quand il commençait. Ludwig se remit à observer son aîné. Il était vraiment beau, surtout quand il s'énervait, il rougit. Le blond se retint de serrer son frère. Ce serait vraiment bizarre, surtout en plein dispute. Ha oui, il devait lui répondre.

« Je suis venu pour savoir si tu aimais réellement Italy Romano ou si ce n'était qu'un de tes nombreux caprices.

-Oooh~ Pourquoi ? Après t'être fait Feliciano tu comptes prendre Roma' ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire~ »

Gilbert sourit en voyant son frère rougir. Il était à la fois si obsédé et si prude. C'était totalement mignon. Il finit par complètement éclater de rire en entendant son frère bafouiller des explication sans tête ni queue. Puis il entreprit de soigneusement décoiffer ses impeccables cheveux blonds. L'ancienne nation se prit une tape sur la main et se mit à rire plus encore. Après s'être recoiffé Ludwig parla en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers son frère.

« Tu sais, mes boss trouvent que je travaillent trop.

-Je confirmes, tu es un acharné de travail.

-Pas du !... Enfin bref. Ils veulent que je prenne au moins une journée de repos. Et... Ludwig était tout rouge à présent.

-Eeet ?~ Gilbert s'amusait de la gêne de son frère.

-Je me demandais si... Allemagne prit son courage à deux mains et planta son regard azur dans celui rougeoyant de son aîné. Je me demandais si tu voudrais venir avec au zoo avec moi et...

-Bien sûr mon p'tit frère~ L'albinos sourit. Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

Le blond sourit et accepta en rougissant.

* * *

Pfiou c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus et tout et tout. Et désolée pour le délire de Prussia-sama, il voulait VRAIMENT raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et il m'a fait des yeux de chien battu.


End file.
